


Angel With A Shotgun

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone Grace O'Riley is a normal 25 year old gymnast. Until Dean Winchester knocks on her door.</p><p>Castiel is a normal Angel Of The Lord. Until Persephone tumbles into his life.</p><p>Up for adoption! Let me know if you're interested as soon as possible! Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With A Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is up for adoption. Let me know if you're interested! I also have a MCR/P!ATD fanfic up for adoption. Let me know if you're interested in that too. (-:

Angel With A Shotgun- A Castiel x OFC Love Story. 

 

Persephone Grace O'Riley grinned. She had just beaten her high score on Flappy Bird. "OH! Take THAT, YOU DEMON BIRD! 168! 168! ONE HUNDRED SIXTY-MOTHERFUCKING-EIGHT!" She head banged with her fiery red hair flying all over the place. Her pale skin flushed red with happiness. Just then she heard a knock on the door. She blinked her large, sapphire blue eyes. "Coming!" She yelled in the direction of the door. Three more knocks. "Don't get your panties in a wad! Damn." She screamed. She flung the door open. "Yes? Can I help you?" She sassed the man at the door. "Yes, I'm Agent Warren from the FBI, I've been investigating the strange occurrences that have happened lately. Do you know anything about them?" His voice was deep. "Number one, there have been a higher amount of murders. Number two, I think the murderer is stalking me." Persephone deflated. "I've been at each of the murders when it happened." 

Dundunduuuuuuunnnnnnnn. It's not very good, this is one of my first fic ideas. It's up to you what to do with it. Feel free to completely ignore my first little (and shitty) "chapter." 


End file.
